I'm Yours, My Night Fury ReWrite
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Hiccup gets a new friend but this friend is harboring a dark secret...adopted from AnsemtheWise2012
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is going to be chapter 1 of the new "I'm Yours, My Night Fury." Yeah, I know. I have other stories to work on but I really like this story and I am working on other. I cannot tell you how many times I've re-written Fake It chapter 5. Well, any-whose May ya'll like this XP

Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon... I only borrow the characters for my entertainment...

..0.0.0

Floating. That's all he knew. It felt so nice, just floating. He opened his eyes a bit, wanting to see why he was floating. Bubbles blocked his view before he could fully see. Standing near him was a woman he recognized. _'Mama. But why is she crying?' _He looked around and saw his reflection in something. He looked closer and did the only thing he could do: scream...

..0.0.0

_**12 Years Later...**_

Hiccup was bored, to put it simply. The red head teen sighed and continued to draw in his sketchbook. His Zoology teacher was saying something about a new student who was joining them. Hiccup sighed again and shaded around the eye of his dragon. "Hiccup! Raise your hand!" yelled out the Zoology teacher, Mr. Krinard. Hiccup lazily raised his arm, still drawing. The teen didn't pay any mind until a deep voice that rolled like thunder say, " Hello, I'm Toothless." The redhead looked up to see one of the most handsome guy Hiccup had ever seen. His black hair rivaled the color midnight and his eyes were so green emeralds would be jealous. The new guy had to be at _least_ 6'8, well, to Hiccup he was. The son of the Governor coughed before holding out his hand, "H-Hello. I'm Hiccup. Nice to meet you."

Toothless shook Hiccup's hand and sat down at the table. Hiccup could feel every pair of eyes from all the girls looking at them. Hiccup felt like blushing but ignored the feeling and went back to drawing. Toothless took out a spiral notebook and began writing. Hiccup ignored him until he felt something brush up against his arm. He looked to see that Toothless had written him a note. Hiccup shyly took the note and opened it, drowning out Mr. Krinard's speech about flatworms.

T: Hey, how long does this class last?

Hiccup quickly scrawled back: We get out 11:05

Toothless looked at the clock before scribbling back

T: Really? Damn, that's forever away.

Hiccup suppressed a chuckle.

H: Yeah I know. Besides everything he is saying is straight from the textbook.

Toothless raised an eyebrow.

T: Wow. Seems like he is a hard core teacher.

Hiccup covered his laugh with a coughing fit. Mr. Krinard just droned on, completely unaware of the two boy's conversation...

..0.0.0

Toothless grinned at the small joke Hiccup made. The two teens were walking to lunch and it took all of Toothless's will power not to grope Hiccup's tight ass. The older male mentally groaned, swallowing some spit. Hiccup was completely unaware that his new best friend was checking him out. The smaller teen was saying something about one of the coaches for the school. "And if Coach Millet ever does a Captain Morgan impersonation in his short shorts look away." Toothless raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?" Hiccup looked at Toothless's emerald eyes. "If you want to see THAT of him then go ahead." Toothless blanched and slightly stumbled. "W-What?" Hiccup looked like he was going to vomit. "Yeah, enough said. He has scarred many a children, it's a wonder why he hasn't been fired yet." **[A/N: This was inspired from my own Coach Hundley my school Yeah, nough said.] **

They soon got in line for food and followed by someone Hiccup absolutely loathed. Snotlout, captain of the football team and boyfriend to Hiccup's long term crush Astrid. Behind Snotlout was Ruffnut and Fishlegs, Snotlout's lackeys who were Hiccup's friends once upon a time. "Hey look! It's the weakling." Hiccup ignored him and grabbed some fries. Snotlout frowned and grabbed the smaller teen by the hair. Hiccup cried out, making Toothless growl. Ruffnut and Fishlegs chuckled and Ruffnut said, "Yeah, he should let us cut him in line." Hiccup felt tears burning in his eyes but didn't dare let them fall. Toothless grabbed Snotlout's wrist and snarled at him. "Let. My. Friend. Go." Snotlout winced slightly at the pressure being put on his wrist. Hiccup could hear the bones groan.

Snotlout let go of Hiccup's hair, rubbing his hurt wrist. "Fine, I let the loser go. Who the hell are you?" Toothless narrowed his eyes at the jock. "Hiccup's friend." Snotlout snorted, "His friend? Last I checked, the loser was friendless." Toothless hissed like a reptile at the other teen. Snotlout backed away. "If you keep messing with Hiccup you will be toothless!" The boys left and Hiccup looked at his new friend, who was pissed. "Bah, if they decide to be a bunch of assholes then let them but they don't need to take it out on people who are smaller than them." The small red head smiled and went to go get some food...

..0.0.0

It was after school and Hiccup was lounging in his room. His completed homework was on his desk in a neat pile while Hiccup was laying on his king sized bed. His sketchbook was open, quickly recording the drawing of Toothless that Hiccup was drawing. He arched an eyebrow, the tip of his tongue was caught between his teeth as he shaded Toothless's lips. _'What is WRONG with me? Since when have I been attracted to men?' _he asked himself before he sighed. He finished drawing his new friend and stared at the portrait. As the redhead stared at the picture, he felt a stirring in his pants, which caused a blush to spread across his cheeks. _'The hell is wrong with me?' _He let out a irritated sigh and went to undo his pants. But before his hand even raised from the mattress, the door to his room burst open.

Hiccup yelped as he flew a foot in the air in shock. His father, on the other hand, boomed out, "HICCUP! MY SON! Huh? Why are you on the floor?" Hiccup glared at his father from where he had landed. "Oh you know, wanting to find some dust bunnies." "Well, that's nice? Anyways, I heard you made a new friend in school. Who's the lucky girl?" Hiccup blushed so bad that his face matched his hair. "DAD! Toothless is a G-U-Y! A MALE!" Hiccup ranted to his father and soon managed to go convince the cook to prepare the Governor of Berk's favorite meal. Hiccup sighed in relief that he was finally alone. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his stereo remote. He pressed play and as "Move Your Body" by My Darkest Days began playing, he thought, _'Finally to get rid of this problem.'_

Hiccup began playing one of his many mental fantasies that included him and Astrid dirty dancing together. But somehow it began to change. He went from dancing with Astrid to laying on a bed, making out with Toothless. Hiccup swallowed a moan as he felt a phantom touch dance up his thigh as he grabbed his erection. The small teen bit his lip as he imagined Toothless kissing and touching him. Hiccup whimpered as the mental Toothless ran is tongue over Hiccup's lips, his hand ghosting up under the redhead's shit to play with the dusty nipples underneath. Hiccup chocked back a moan, thrusting his hips up into his hands. The mental dark haired male growled deep in his throat and began leaving a trail of love bits down Hiccup's throat.

The smaller teen whimpered again, bring up a hand to twist and play with his own nipples. Dream Toothless brought his mouth onto one of them, making a small gasp escape from Hiccup's lips. The older male ran his slightly sharp teeth over the nipple in his mouth, causing shivers to dance down his lover's spine. Hiccup's hand went faster and his other one went down under his body and began to circle his entrance, just like what Dream-Toothless was doing. Hiccup whined and thrusted his hips, begging for more. Dream-Toothless hissed and unbuckled his pants.

Hiccup moaned out, "Yes!", thrusting his hips up. He heard Dream-Toothless whisper in his ear, "Do you want it love?" Hiccup moaned and whimpered out a small "G-Give me more!" He groaned as his fingers and hand went faster. Dream-Toothless chucked and said in his deep voice, "Alright love, here we go." Dream-Toothless's fingers plunged into Hiccup's body, making him cry out. Hiccup moaned and gasped, hips thrusting upward into his hands. The smaller teen panted, feeling his orgasm approaching. "T-Toothless, I-I'm!" Dream-Toothless growled into his lover's ear, "Cum for me love! Make us both soar!" Hiccup gave out a cry, cumming all over his hands. Hiccup opened his eyes, the dream disappearing into oblivion.

Hiccup layed there, panting, and what he just did sunk into his mind. He sat up in a flash, "OH GODS! I jacked off to-" he didn't dare finish it out loud and went to go get cleaned up...

..0.0.0

Across town in a small room in a cabin that was hidden from the world, was Toothless. He growled and opened his eyes. He was laying in his bed, pulling his hand out of his pants. "Man, what a dream. Can't believe it got that vivid. Hasn't happened before. Maybe I should talk to Uncle Nadder about it. But-" he grimaced as he looked at his hand, "I should go get cleaned up first." He stood and went to the bathroom that was across the hall. As he stood under the warm spray of the shower. He thought, _'That hasn't happened before. Man, I got to keep myself under control. I can't have these "sessions" after school every goddamn day. I would die, then where would I be.'_

The dark haired teen sighed and looked at his arm. A scar that went from mid forearm to shoulder was there. A dark look crossed Toothless's face. _'Don't worry Mom, those bastards won't take me alive...'_

..0.0.0

And End of Chapter! Man, that was a good first chapter! Can't believe that I did this XP Hope ya'll read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This be Chapter 2 of "I'm Yours, My Night Fury"! I would like to thank those who have reviewed! You guys keep me going! I thank you all for Reading and Reviewing! May you all keep reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD...sadly

.0.0.0

_Beeping. Those sounds annoyed him. He watched from his tube, wondering when he could be free. The sky called for him, as did his mother. He looked to his side, seeing the machine that kept him from attacking. He wanted to rip apart the ones who hurt his mother. Oh, how he wished he could be free..._

.0.0

Hiccup sighed, feeling drained. He was standing at his locker on autopilot. He had a strange dream last night/early this morning that made him have a "session" in his bathroom. He didn't know how he was going to look Toothless in the eye without turning bright red. The small redhead quickly suppressed those thoughts and focused on getting his books. As he was getting his Trigonometry book, someone had shoved his head into the small metal box. Hiccup could hear that it was Snotlout. _'Great, here comes the wedgie.' _he thought but when no wedgie came, he carefully pulled his head out of his locker to see a sight.

Toothless was holding Snotlout a couple of feet in the air. By his neck. Toothless's eyes seemed to glow in anger as he silently snarled at the other teen. "I told you to leave my friend alone. You didn't, which means you pay." Toothless brought up his other hand and made a fist. Snotlout looked like he was going to piss his pants when Ruffnut did the stupidest thing: he went to hit Toothless. The black haired teen obviously could drop kick the blond across the football field but Ruffnut still went to go "save" his "friend". Toothless, on the other hand, let go of Snotlout and dodged the punch Ruffnut threw.

The larger teen hissed and did a sweeping kick to the blond. As Ruffnut fell, Toothless quickly brought his knee up and smashed it in Ruffnut's face. Snotlout ran at his friend's "attacker" and went to throw a punch. It never touched the transfer student. The green eyed teen grabbed Snotlout's fist and proceeded to break the football star's arm. Snotlout cried out in pain, making a creepy, sadistic smile paint itself across Hiccup's best friend's face. He let go of the injured boy and walked over to the shocked Hiccup. The taller teen called over his shoulder to the injured Snotlout, "If I see you doing ANYTHING to hurt Hiccup again, what I just gave you will be a love tap. Am I understood?"

Snotlout growled and, with the help of the scared Fishlegs, dragged Ruffnut to the nurse. Toothless gave a snort. "Pathetic weaklings." he turned to look at the wide eyed red head. "What?" Hiccup held up a finger at Toothless. "Don't 'what' me! What the bloody hell was that?" Toothless blushed a bit and was about to say something when a pretty blonde girl came up to them. She was wearing a deep blue tight shirt and a jean skirt that Toothless knew was not school dress code length. She gave them a smile. "Hi Hiccup. Who is this?" The black haired male thought that Hiccup's head would burst from the amount of blood rushing to his face. "H-hi Astrid. Um, t-this is Toof-Toothless. He transferred yesterday."

Toothless looked at Hiccup with a strange look._'Who is this girl? Why is she making my Hiccup nervous?' _thought the slightly older male. Astrid began wounding her hair around her finger. "That sounds neat. Have you been nice to him Hiccup?" The redhead nodded so fast that Toothless was worried that HE would be getting whiplash from it. The girl smiled, which Toothless saw was fake. "That's good. Now, I was just wondering, why did he break Snotlout's arm? We need him for the Championship." Toothless's narrowed his eyes, "He was harming my friend. He needed to be taught a lesson." Hiccup began waving his hands in front of himself. "Oh, it was just playing that's all Toothless." Astrid gave them a closed eye smile, which made Toothless want to rip her head off. "Well, I think it was sweet that Toothless wanted to defend you Hiccup. Just, keep a tighter leash on your friend okay? Wouldn't want him kicking the crud out of the teachers for assigning you too much homework." Hiccup replied, "Unless it's Coach Millet." That made all of them shiver in fear.

A another blonde called for Astrid. Toothless blinked, for the girl looked just like the blond he introduced his knee to. Astrid called to her friend, "Coming Tuffnut! Bye Hiccup! See you later! Nice meeting you Toothless." Toothless gave a curt nod to her as she left. He looked at his best friend, who was in some kind of stupor. "She talked to me. Oh sweet Thor she talked to me." Toothless was beyond confused. "Was that a bad thing that she talked to you?" Hiccup gave his best friend a look of disbelief. "Bad thing? BAD THING? Dude, that was Astrid! The goddess of the school!" Hiccup's eyes went back to the retreating form of Astrid. "The most beautiful woman in the world, who is currently dating the one known as Snotlout. Aka the one who's arm you broke." Toothless followed Hiccup's gaze. "great. Is she now considered an enemy?"

Hiccup whipped his head at the taller teen. "Astrid? Come on. She wouldn't hurt a fly." Toothless mentally face palmed. _'Bitch had the words "I'm a slut! Come fuck me!" written all over her. Why does Hiccup...'_ "Well, why did you turn into a bumbling mass of goo then?" The small red head sighed, "I've had a crush on Astrid for years." Toothless mentally added her to the "Bitch dies first" list before motioning Hiccup to continue. "And she, well, look at her. She's the popular one. I'm the nerdy son of the Governor." His taller friend looked at him. "But your the son of the Governor. Doesn't that mean anything?" Hiccup laughed. "You wish. Astrid's parents are both higher up on the Political Food Chain. My dad is happy being the Governor."

Toothless filed this new information for later purposes as the bell for class rang...

.0.0

It was after school and he was doing his usual afternoon thing: homework. His Uncle Nadder was in the kitchen, trying not to burn it down by trying to cook. Toothless scratched the back of his neck. "Hey Uncle Nadder! What is the _**sin**_**(**_**x**_**) + 2 = 3** **for ****0° ** _**x**_ ** 360°**?" He heard some clattering, and some curing before his uncle stuck his head out of the kitchen. His amber hair clashed with his golden eyes. "The what of huh?" Toothless sweatdropped at his uncle. "Never mind. I'll go finish this in my room. Where there be Internet to help me!" Nadder made a shooing motion. "You know math never worked out for me like it did your mother." Toothless grinned and looked up at the fireplace. Sitting on the mantel was a framed photograph of a smiling, very pregnant woman. If Toothless became a woman, that was what he would look like, except for the eyes. Her were more golden.

"I know, uncle. I'll be attacking Trigonometry upstairs." Nadder laughed and went to go save whatever he was cooking. Toothless collected his things and went upstairs. Once there, he closed the door and dumped his stuff on the floor next to his bed. The teen then went and turned on his radio. "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy Mo came out of his beat up radio. Toothless then flopped onto his bed and went to undo his pants. _'Damn. Am I really this pathetic?'_ he thought as he bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes as the dream that had been torturing for the past half hour. _'How I managed to hide this hard on from Uncle Nadder is a miracle.'_ he let the dream take over his thoughts as he let his hands do their thing...**(WARNING! LEMON SCENE[ish?] You can skip till it's safe!)**

Toothless ran his tongue over the naked chest of Hiccup, leaving a wet trail from Hiccup's hip to his neck. The redhead gasped, arching his back. His body clearly wanting more. Toothless hummed deep in his chest, nipping and sucking his way to Hiccup's lush mouth. His lover moaned, thrusting his hips up. The larger male felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull as Hiccup ground his erection against Toothless's. The black haired male captured Hiccup's lips, drinking in every sound that the smaller teen made. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless's shoulders, legs slinging over narrow hips. Hiccup began thrusting against his lover, making the sweetest noises that Toothless had ever heard. The dark haired man soon pulled himself away from his lover and ripped off their clothes, making him drool at the sight of a naked Hiccup.

The smaller redhead got on his hands and knees in front of his best friend, making an eyebrow rise in question. All he got was a lusty smile before Hiccup took Toothless's length into his mouth. The larger male hissed, grabbing the smaller teen by the hair. "Hiccup!" he snarled out, trying to keep his hips still as Hiccup sucked and played with his lover's erection. Toothless panted, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch the scene going on between his legs. Hiccup hollowed out his cheeks, making a suction noise. The redhead licked and sucked around the large dick that was in his mouth. One of his hands snuck down to play at his entrance, making Toothless's penis taste better. Toothless could only watch was Hiccup began prepping himself as he continued to give his lover a blow job.

Toothless growled and pulled Hiccup away from his erection. It left his mouth with a pop. Hiccup turned around, spreading his cheeks to show his lover that he was ready. Toothless drooled at the sight before him. "Toothless, enter me please!" Toothless growled and wrapped his left around around Hiccup's slim waist. He layed his larger body over the sweaty body of Hiccup's. He whispered in Hiccup's ear, "You want it love?" Hiccup gave a shaky nod, to which Toothless chuckled. "Alright love, I'm entering." he went to enter Hiccup when Nadder called out, "DINNER'S READY!"

**(Okay, it's over! Sorry its short XP)**

Toothless opened his eyes and hissed in anger. He wanted release but his uncle would worry if he didn't come down. Toothless roared over his music, "Coming Uncle!" He growled and turned off his radio. He mentally thought up Coach Millet and felt his hard on die. _'Great. I'll continue it in the shower later.'_ the teen left his room to go eat...

.0.0

Across town, Hiccup opened his eyes, noting that both of his hands were shoved down his pants and one was knuckle deep in his ass. He quickly removed them and ran for the bathroom. His face red with embarrassment. _'What the HELL is going on? I am NOT attracted to my best friend. Am I?' _he pondered this as he took a shower...

.0.0

And End Chapter! Whew, that was good. XD Don't worry, Toothless's past will come to light soon as will Astrid's butt handing XD Read and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this is the Third Chapter of "I'm Yours, My Night Fury ReWrite"! And man, it keeps on going! This is also going to be an important chapter so keep your eyes peeled X3 Anyways, here is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own "How To Train Your Dragon"...I just use the characters for my amusement

**0.0.0**

_Pain. That was all he felt. He ignored another wave of pain coming from his arm as he tried to get the pile of debris off of him. He growled, glaring at the pile. Rage filled him and he gave into it. A scream came roaring out of his mouth, blowing the debris back. As if it was hit by something. He didn't have time to wonder how he did that. No, he had to hunt for the ones who hurt his mother. Picking himself up, he ran deeper into the metal prison..._

**0.0.0**

It had been several weeks since Toothless had joined Greater Berk High School. The black haired teen soon became famous among both students and teachers. Most female students had a crush on him, while most male students hated him. He had good grades, wonderful looks, an amazing personality and was loyal to his friend: Hiccup. Those two went everywhere together it seemed. Like now, in Zoology. The two teens were looking at the Petra dish that held a Planria. Toothless was growing angry at the little animal, for it kept hugging the wall of the dish. Hiccup was trying to control his laughter, for the scene in front of him was funny.

"Toothless, its a little guy. Don't let it whup your butt." The green eyed male growled, using the tip of his pencil to try to remove the Planria from the wall. "I am trying but it is being so difficult!" Hiccup bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Why don't you let me try it?" Toothless left the microscope, waving his hand at it. "Go at it. Please try to kill it, I beg of you." The smaller teen shook his head, picking up the scalpel that was next to the microscope. He looked into the lens, looking at the tiny arrow shaped creature. He raised his hand and quickly sliced the end of the tail. "Hand me the pipette please." he said, still looking in the lens. Toothless handed his best friend the plastic tool, and watched as Hiccup quickly sucked up the cut off bit and placed it in another Petra dish.

The red head moved quickly and Toothless commented, "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you are Nathan Wallace." Hiccup looked up at his best friend. "Who?" Toothless's jaw dropped. "You don't know Nathan Wallace? The best Repo Man from the Genetic Opera." Hiccup blinked owlishly. "Still don't know who that is." The older teen grumbled. "Alright, today after school we are going to watch _Repo! The Genetic Opera_." Hiccup laughed, "Okay. At my house or yours?" Before Toothless could reply, a fully healed Snotlout came up to them. He grabbed Hiccup's bag and dumped it, looking for something.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hiccup reached for his stuff but froze when Snotlout held the one thing that he didn't want anyone to see: his sketchbook. For in it were drawings of him and Toothless, being romantic. In ways that he shouldn't know about. "Give that BACK!" Hiccup reached for it, making Snotlout laugh. "Oh? What is the nerd hiding?" He began flipping through it, making the redhead sweat and try to get it back with a ferocious attack. "He quickly kicked out in Snotlout's stomach, making the wind get knocked out of the larger teen.

Hiccup grabbed at his sketchbook, grasping it in his fist. Snotlout snarled and grabbed Hiccup by the collar of the redhead's shirt. "Did you just hit me nerd?" Hiccup paled, fear creeping up in his throat. A large hand grasped Snotlout's shoulder, making the other male turn to look. "I suggest that you put him down. Now." Toothless growled, putting more pressure on Snotlout's shoulder blade. The football star gently let go of Hiccup, keeping his eyes on the pissed off Toothless. Which said male was growling at him. Their teacher showed up, a pad of referrals in his hand. "Is there a problem here gentlemen?" Snotlout didn't take his eyes off of Toothless. "No sir. Just a disagreement." Toothless narrowed his eyes as the bell rang...

**.0.0.**

Hiccup sighed as he sank into the couch. He wanted to bury his face into Toothless's couch, breathing in the other man's scent. This wasn't the first time he had been over to Toothless's house but it wouldn't be the last. The smaller teen couldn't, no, WOULD NOT get tired of the black haired teen's scent all around him. The redhead grabbed a pillow from the couch and slammed his face into it. The musky scent of Toothless wafted into Hiccup's nose. He jumped a foot into the air when he heard Toothless enter the living room.

"Alright, everything is set! Ready for some Genetic Opera?" Hiccup smiled and nodded. "Yep. Why do you like this movie so much?" Toothless looked at his best friend. "Its the best movie of all time! Trust me, you will like it!" Hiccup chuckled, hoping that the movie didn't have any blood, guts or gore...

**.0.0.**

Toothless laughed as he sang along to the music of the movie while Hiccup hid behind his hands. "Peeling off the tissue inch by inch, skinning off the muscles too! Harvesting the kidneys for the fall, saving up the livers in the fridge!" Hiccup whimpered as he could hear the Repo Man's victim scream for mercy as Nathan Wallace aka Repo Man sliced into his stomach to Repossess Gene Co's organs. Toothless sang along till the end of the song before pressing pause on the movie. Hiccup peered between his fingers to see if it was safe. Once he saw that it was, he grabbed a pillow from the couch and proceeded to try to beat the living hell out of Toothless with it. "You know how I feel about blood and gore!" he punctuated each word with a hit of the pillow, making Toothless laugh.

The bigger teen grabbed one of Hiccup's arms and tugged, a little to hard. The smaller redhead landed on Toothless's chest with an "oomph." They both froze, making both of them stare at each other. Hiccup could feel every contour of Toothless's muscles and one of Hiccup's hands was pressed against Toothless's nipple. Toothless saw a blush take over Hiccup's face, making Toothless's perverted mind speak. _'Look at him. He is cute now, I wonder how he would look like if he was in the middle of orgasm...'_ The black haired male fought back the blush and silenced the perverted voice in his head by mentally bashing it into next week.

Hiccup, on the other hand, wanted to just rub his hands all over Toothless's chest and bury his face into the crook of his best friend's neck. _'Sweet Thor what is wrong with me?'_ Hiccup thought as he murmured "Um, sorry. I-I'll get up now." He moved to get up but was stopped by Toothless. The other male lowered his head, his eyes seemed to glow in the TV light. Hiccup couldn't breath as he raised himself to meet Toothless. They stopped, a few centimeters separating their faces. Hiccup licked his lips, all thought evaporating from his mind. Toothless could feel Hiccup's breath teasing his lips. "Hiccup..." murmured Toothless, making shivers dance up Hiccup's spine.

The smaller teen raised his head, making their lips gently brush each other. Toothless groaned and pulled Hiccup deeper into his arms, fully kissing his best friend. Hiccup groaned and wrapped his arms around Toothless's neck, fully straddling the larger teen. The black haired male growled and ran his tongue over the seam of Hiccup's lips. The red head moaned, opening his lips to let the warm muscle dance with his own. Their tongues danced for what seemed forever before Toothless flipped them over on the couch, resting in between Hiccup's legs. Hiccup whined when Toothless's mouth left his own and made its way down the pale column that was Hiccup's throat.

Hiccup wrapped his legs around Toothless's waist and went to drag Toothless's face back to his when a buzzing noise came from the pocket of Hiccup's pants. They both froze for a second as reality slammed onto the two teens before they scrambled apart. Hiccup answered his phone, looking everywhere that wasn't Toothless. "H-hello?" _"Hiccup! Where are you? Did you forget that you are to go with me to a party tonight?"_ "Oh, Dad. It totally slipped my mind. I'm over at Toothless's house –" _"Right. Anyways, I need you to be ready for the limo to pick you up!"_ Hiccup looked over at his best friend and asked, "Dad, can Toothless come with me? I know I shouldn't ask but if something happens, he can get me home before the press can get to me." Silence came from the other end of the phone before Stoic answered _"It's fine, I guess. If it keeps you out of trouble then he can come. I will send suits with the limo so you two can change in the car. Be ready to leave in about 10 minutes. See you soon Hiccup."_ The line went dead, making Hiccup sigh.

He looked over at the embarrassed Toothless. "Okay, um, in 10 minutes a limo will be out to take you and me to a party my dad is at. Apparently he needs me there for something and so, I convinced him to let me take you with me. Is that okay Toothless?" The taller teen smiled. "Yeah. Let me call my Uncle Nadder so that way he knows where I am." Hiccup smiled and felt like he was king of the world...

**.0.0.**

Toothless pulled at the collar of his tuxedo. It was hot and restricting, making it terribly uncomfortable. He glanced over at his best friend/crush to see Hiccup looking at the ground. On Hiccup's right was Stoic Haddock, the Governor of Berk. Toothless had meet the larger man before and didn't like him too well, for all the man seemed to care about was his career. Which was the reason why Hiccup and Toothless were wearing these monkey suits. Hell the tall black haired teen was always introduced as "Hiccup's guard." which was making Hiccup go crazy each time. Much to Toothless's amusement.

Hiccup looked up at his father and said, "Dad, can Toothless and I go get something to drink. Please?" Stoic looked at his son, breaking slightly away from another political couple. "Sure son. Why don't you and your guard go mingle a bit as well?" Hiccup stiffly nodded and all about dragged Toothless away from the stiffs. Once they got close to the drink station, Hiccup let go of his best friend/attraction. "Oh Thor I didn't think it would be _this_ bad!" Toothless chuckled and got himself a drink. They two teens soon got their drinks and went to mingle/look for an escape route. As they made their way around the dance floor, they ran into Snotlout and Astrid.

Hiccup wanted to die right there on the spot, for no doubt Snotlout would try to embarrass Toothless in front of a crowd. As expected, Snotlout sneered. "Well well. Look what the cat dragged in. A Loser and his pet." Astrid didn't say anything, she was looking at Hiccup with a strange look in her eyes. Toothless narrowed his eyes and grabbed Hiccup's arm. "So, I hope that you two enjoy the party. Hiccup and I are going to get some fresh air." and with that, the black haired teen all about dragged Hiccup out the door that lead to the garden.

Once outside, Toothless led Hiccup deep into the walled garden, far from people's view. Hiccup gasped when Toothless shoved Hiccup against a tree and proceeded to kiss him. The smaller teen moaned and wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck. Bowing his body into the larger one, Hiccup tried to deepen the kiss. The two kept making out until Toothless heard a voice say "I know that they are here somewhere Astrid and I am going to find them." The smaller teen that was under Toothless whimpered when Toothless ripped his mouth away from his soon-to-be lover. The two separated, and just in time too, for Snotlout and Astrid came around a path. Upon seeing the two, Snotlout did a very stupid/horrible thing: he brought out a stun gun.

Toothless hissed at it, making Astrid and Hiccup worry sightly. The burly teen, on the other hand, grinned like a maniac. "So, what are you going to do now Toothless? See, my dad wants me to bring you to him. Said something about how you won't escape him again this time. I wonder what that means?" Hiccup could only watch on with horror as Toothless actually began to try to back away from Snotlout. Hiccup went to stand in front of his best friend. "Wait a minute Snotlout, what does your dad want with Toothless?" A crazy look entered Snotlout's eyes. "I don't know nor do I care. All I care about is finally getting one up on this sonofabitch!" And with that, Snotlout pulled the trigger on the Stun-gun.

Toothless shoved Hiccup out of the way and gave a screech like roar. There was also a flash of blueish white light that caused Astrid and Snotlout to fly backwards. Hiccup covered his face with his arms and when the light died down, there was a sight that Hiccup never thought he ever seen. Laying on the ground was a large black creature. But this creature was something Hiccup had only seen in his mind: A Night Fury. A legendary dragon that was said to be the unholy offspring of death and lightning. But here was one laying in front of HIM! Hiccup carefully made his way over to the dragon and poked it.

Its eyes opened to reveal emerald green eyes. Toothless's eyes. The dragon roared and grabbed Hiccup around the waist, throwing the small red head onto its back and it took flight...

**.0.0.0.**

Alright! Its finally done! X3 It is a little behind schedule, what with me not having internet and FF not letting anyone login. =.=; but here it is! XP Please Read and Review!


End file.
